Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a display panel, a display device, a wearable intelligent device and a method of manufacturing a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
With development and application of wearable intelligent devices, a health monitoring function of an intelligent terminal has attracted more and more attention from the people. In most of current intelligent terminals including a health monitoring unit, such as a smart wristband, a smart watch, a smart phone or the like, the monitoring unit is designed as a separate structure, and even when the health monitoring unit is provided on the display device, elements associated with health monitoring unit are generally designed independent of the display panel, which results in disadvantages such as low integration, incompact arrangement and the like.